


Just Put Your Hand in Mine, Dear

by deepspacepine



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Palm-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacepine/pseuds/deepspacepine
Summary: Isobel shows up to flirt with Maria at The Wild Pony, and a bad pick-up line ensues.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Maria DeLuca, Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Maribel - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Just Put Your Hand in Mine, Dear

Glancing up from stacking glasses behind the bar, Maria should have known it was trouble. Isobel fucking Evans was practically sauntering into her bar, smirk on her face saying exactly how much she thought the place was beneath her. That slight upturn of her long nose spoke essays to her arrogance. The curve of her smile paragraphs on her conceit.

Perhaps Maria should stop staring. That must have been why Isobel strode directly over, and slid onto the stool directly in front of Maria, who quickly made busy cleaning a glass. She glanced back, and Isobel was studying her, looking like the cat that had got the canary whilst she drummed her perfectly manicured fingers on the bar. They were short, and painted a yellow today that matched Maria’s favourite shirt almost perfectly. 

“So, Evans?” Maria demanded after a beat. She didn’t have time for more alien drama today. 

Isobel affected an air of surprise. “Aren’t you supposed to offer me a drink?” 

Maria snorted, “You drink here now? Thought all the hicks were beneath you and your picture perfect life?” The last part was as cuttingly sweet as she could make it.

Isobel looked almost flustered, but recovered enough to look offended. “Maybe a palm reading then, DeLuca?”

Maria sighed, setting down the glass to grab Isobel’s hand, who quickly smiled that infuriating smirk and moved her hand away, brushing across Maria’s palm with a single slender finger.

“No, I was thinking I would read yours today.” An even more cryptic expression moved across Isobel’s face as Maria narrowed her eyes. She didn’t notice that Isobel was now staring, eyes slightly out of focus, on the small crinkle formed between her eyebrows.

“Okay. But it’s still $10.” Maria relented with another sigh, figuring Isobel was good for it. She went to hold her hand out for the money, but realised it was still under Isobel’s. Snatching it back quickly, she ignored Isobel’s raised eyebrow as the other woman slid over the cash and reached out for Maria’s hand oh-so-gently, like she might spook again. The condescension was physically dripping from the action, and Maria suddenly remembered she was supposed to be irritated by Isobel. 

Isobel quickly put on the most over the top shocked expression as she focused in on Maria’s palm, holding it with both hands and stroking up and down with her thumbs almost unconsciously. Isobel gasped theatrically and Maria rolled her eyes, meeting Isobel’s, who now looked deadly serious.

“This line here…” Isobel paused, “it means you think people who read your palm are really hot.” Isobel was still looking her dead in the eye as Maria cracked up, gasping for breath. She was careful not to pull her hand away again. 

“Oh, Evans, that’s awful even for you!” Maria wheezed. Isobel couldn’t be serious. “Did Guerin tell you to try that one?” Isobel was pretending to sulk, lips sticking out in a ridiculous pout. Maria started laughing again, “Do you aliens have any game at all?”

Isobel’s devilish smile reappeared instantly. Wetting her lips, she purred as she leant over the bar, “Well, I got you to hold my hand, didn’t I?” She was enjoying this too much for Maria’s liking. “Isn’t it working, just a little bit, DeLuca?” Her voice had dropped low now, much like Maria’s stomach. 

Her movement over the bar had caused her necklace to hang forward, perfectly in line with where her dress neckline swooped low, and it drew Maria’s eye. It was all so casually calculated. Maybe Isobel was right, but Maria hated that she knew she was. She leaned forward herself, interlacing her fingers with Isobel’s hand, to outfox the fox. 

“Come see for yourself if it’s worked, Evans.” And then she leaned in and kissed Isobel Evans, right on that infuriating smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to undeathaura for some of the headcanons which inspired this work. This is the first fic I've ever posted so please be kind. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :) Alternatively send me a message on tumblr @lesbianbobbiedraper!


End file.
